


Tuturro

by Peaches_007



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Graceland - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Random & Short, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Just a little something about my favorite FBI agent Johnny Tuturro and the friends to lovers scenario
Relationships: Johnny Tuturro/Reader, Johnny Tuturro/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Coyote

Opening the door to Graceland you let out an exhausted sigh, your duffle bag slung over your slumped shoulders as you walk in and kick your sandals off to the side of the now closed door. You embrace the cool air conditioning as goosebumps prickle your skin from the stark contrast of the heat just outside, the aroma of Charlie’s pasta sauce and the overall comfort of your home. A disgruntled groan escapes your lips as you look up the current seemingly endless stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

You walk by Johnny’s room seeing the door open, you peer in and see Charlie sitting on Johnny’s lower body, with her airbrush in hand. You lean on the threshold and say “ooh, can’t wait to see that when you’re done Char” smiling back at the airbrush artist. “Is that my amazonian?” Johnny asks slowly turning his face towards you with a grin. “It’s me handsome, really glad I didn’t miss the opportunity to see this undercover role" you say gesturing to his toned back being covered with tattoos, before continuing “but hey I’m gonna shower and I want to hear all about the backstory” smiling at the two. “You want legit, you’ll let me bic your head” you hear Charlie say as you walk down the hall and into your room, finally dropping your bag to the floor and adjusting your shoulders.

After your long scorching hot shower, you get dressed, enjoying being freshly shaved and having your favorite lotion rubbed into your skin. Pairing a set of shorts with a tank-top before making your way out of your room. Walking the few steps down the hall you see Johnny’s door closed so you follow the sound of the voices, heading downstairs. You smile at your roommates as you enter the kitchen, getting some grapes from the fridge “Where’s the man of the hour?” you ask looking around.

“I know you’re not talking about JT- this is MY case-MINE" Jakes interrupts as his hands go to his chest for emphasis “he’s just coming to… persuade my contact. Johnny is playing a role” he says sternly “he’s a cartel dealer who could help MY case” he clarifies as his thumb gestures towards his chest. “Right” you say, eyes widening for your own emphasis, walking around to the end of the kitchen island leaning your forearms against the cool granite. “All I’m saying is knowing Johnny and seeing his tattoos today…” you pause to pop a grape in your mouth “he won’t have to do much persuading” you smirk raising your eyebrows while looking down before looking up at Charlie, who smiles back knowingly. 

You feel a strong hand grab your hip. “Is that so, mama?” Johnny says lowly as he grabs your opposite side with his other hand and turns you around to face him. Stepping closer so your bodies are inches apart, hands on your sides still, he leans by your ear away from the rest of your roommates to whisper “cuz if these tattoos do something for you, I’ll think about making them more permanent” he says as his tongue darts out, running against his bottom lip looking you up and down before they part into his signature smile. 

You grab for the hem of his shirt pulling it up slightly to see the vein against his tanned stomach, looking him up and down now “hmm" a smirk forming on your lips that you do little to fight. "think i’d have to get a better look first” you pause as you run a finger from your free hand along the waistband of his pants “see just how much of you… is tattooed” you look at him through your lashes as your finger plays with his waistband of the underwear peaking through. Looking down seeing the goosebumps forming, your smirk widens just as Johnny grabs your hand from his waistband. A subtle pop being heard as the elastic snaps against his skin. You release his shirt and lightly laugh as he steps back before releasing your hand trying to subtly regain his composure. “Maybe (Y/N) should be my contact.” Jakes says before turning to Johnny and asks with a laugh “uh You about ready, or do you need a minute?” “Nah, I’m ready. Let’s go” Johnny replies looking at you up and down like a predator eyeing their prey, before walking away as they say their goodbyes to the three of you. Johnny grabs his phone from his pocket, subtly turning to look at you over his shoulder and winks with a smirk on his lips before the door shuts behind him. 

Your phone vibrates a few moments later and you see:

[NOTIFICATION: TEXT MESSAGE FROM PAPI (a name he gave himself when putting his number in your phone)]

[PAPI]: This ain’t over babygirl. And you know how much I love that lotion. ;)

You smile as you lock your phone setting it with the screen facing down. Looking up you see Paige and Charlie looking at you. “You know Paul’s rule (Y/N)” Paige says to you with a smirk. “What?” You say innocently while laughing, your focus going towards the damp grapes in front of you. “You and Johnny are awfully touchy lately” she continued. You rolled your eyes “Johnny and I are both just flirty people. It’s fun and innocent." you shrug and continue "We rile each other up for fun. Besides he’s probably going to end up using his charm and give Jakes a better deal than he thought” you smirk throwing a grape in the air and catching it in your mouth. 

Paige squints at you and then looks at Charlie and asks, “you believe her?” Charlie laughs, shrugging and responds “Briggs has broken his own rule countless times. Plus, its mainly so everyone focuses on their missions.” Charlie then turns her focus on you and says, “I think Johnny’s just waiting for the right time to make his move.” You scoff “not you too… We aren’t into each other like that.” Paige gets a notification and excuses herself. You turn to Charlie “do you really think?- never mind. Nope. No. Just friends. Flirty friends… super hot- just friends.” You say shrugging your shoulders, winking at Charlie before turning around walking out of the kitchen leaving a laughing Charlie behind as you walk up the stairs leading to your room. 

Once you’re in your haven of pillows and blankets your thoughts start to wander, replaying the subtle touches and looks shared between the two of you, the way his cologne blends with his natural scent flooding your mind. Using those details to fuel a fantasy as your fingers dance down your stomach for a quick release before finally, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Coyote

The next day you hit your phone turning the incessant alarm off noticing it was nearly 10 in the morning and slowly roll out of bed. Hands going to your opposite shoulders squeezing in an attempt to massage the aching muscles. You continue the movements as you walk downstairs just in time to see your roommates coming in looking disheveled. “Woah what happened?” You ask as Jakes mumbles “baying like a coyote” as he walks past you. Paul sits on the kitchen island opposite Charlie rubbing his temples. Finally, you see Johnny he keeps his eyes down as he approaches mumbling a soft “hey mama” kissing your temple as he places his hand on your side before running along your stomach as he passes. You turn to question but see the smudges on his back.

You look at Charlie and Paul before turning to follow Johnny to his room as he takes his tank-top off revealing what’s left of his tattoos. You knock quietly on his door, leaning on the frame as you softly say, “Char should’ve used waterproof ink” Johnny offers a smile, but you can tell is tired “She didn’t have A/C and the ink transferred on her sheets… which she noticed after I dipped this morning. She was real pissed” he explains as he gets clothes and a towel. “Damn.” Is all you say in response moving out of the way as he walks to the bathroom to shower. You could feel the tension, noticing his eyes never met yours but you shrugged it off.

Later that evening you all met up at the local bar. Jakes finally talking to Johnny again as they did end up getting the criminal. Johnny however was still avoiding you. You finished your beer as you got up and walked towards the bar for the next round. You held playful banter with the bartender when a man approached the bar giving you a smirk. You smile back and turn your attention back to the bartender as you take your card being handed back.

“I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are from the other side of the bar, you’re even more breathtaking up close” the guy states as he leans in. You hold the motion of rolling your eyes in the man’s face and smile saying “oh… thanks.” “That came off way cheesier than I meant it to” He states laughing “It was… something” you say with a small laugh “Can I buy you a drink?” He asks “I appreciate the gesture, but,“ “you were literally just handed your card” the man finishes. “I am not good at this” You laugh “maybe next time” you say with a smile as your grab the beers and head back to your table handing them out accordingly. 

“What was that about?” Charlie asks wiggling her eyebrows causing you to laugh “oh he was trying to sweep me off my feet, but I told him I would rather be with you guys tonight.” Awws were going around the table. “He’s hot” Paige states leaning back to get a better look causing you to laugh “eh, not really my type” you say with a shrug taking a sip of your beer when you see Johnny face you. “Wait so you’re telling me super hot, tall, buff men aren’t your type?” Paul jokes laughing as you roll your eyes “whatever” you state laughing. Everyone laughing together except Johnny who’s laugh falters as one of the waitresses walks over with a beer handing you a napkin, smiling as she walks away. Jakes grabs the napkin and reads the note “til next time- Chris” faking a swoon as the table hoots and hollers. “You guys are so embarrassing.”

You all decide it’s time to head home. Leaving the bar, you begin the walk back to Graceland. Charlie and Paul walking together, Paige and Jakes talking about their case while Mike, Johnny and you walk quietly behind. You look up at the sky marveling the cool night air with a smile on your face when you’re bumped by Mike “is it the booze or the man?” You laugh “I’m just happy to be with you guys… and the booze… But it is nice to be complimented every once in a while, to feel wanted.” Johnny looks at you but stays silent as you all finally make it back. Stumbling inside heading to your rooms. 

You make it up the stairs and are walking by Johnny’s room when you hear “Hey” Johnny whispers causing you to turn “hey” you whisper back. He pulls you by your arm into his room. You stumble in, confusion over your face. “What is up with you today Tuturro? You’ve been weird ever since you came back from hippie chick’s place.” He tries to study your face, his hands on either of your shoulders “Idk I just thought you’d be upset because of what happened with her.” You look at him confused, the booze taking a second longer to process “if you mean you having sex with her? Nah I called it. Mikey owes me 50 bucks. Why would I be upset?” He looks down and then up rubbing his thumb along your arms responding quietly “I don’t know” you wiggle out of his grasp and turn, opening his door “it’s not like we’re together, right?” you state before slipping out and heading to your bedroom. 

You undress going to the middle of your bed, covering yourself with your blanket convincing yourself that your words are true and it shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re woken up by ringing. “(Y/L/N)” you state groggily. You’re informed you’re needed on a case and you’ll be meeting an agent Turner at 1pm by the pier to go over the details.

Once you get up you start your day by doing your morning meditation and stretching. It takes you 15 minutes to get ready, brushing your teeth, changing and fluffing your hair, thankful for the eyelash extensions adorning your eyes. You head downstairs “see you guys tonight!” You say walking past your roommates as you leave.

You’re at the pier within minutes and you wait by the railing overlooking the ocean “this might just be my lucky day. Please tell me you’re (Y/L/N)?” You’re met by a deep voice “Chris Turner” you smile back “you’d think with all the training we go through smooth talking would come naturally” He laughs as he rubs the back of his neck “I have a feeling I won’t be living that down anytime soon” You shake your head “not for the foreseeable future. Shall we?” You say as you gesture towards the end of the pier. You walk together making your way towards a secluded spot on the beach. 

You spent the next 20 minutes talking about the case and those involved, the remainder of the hour spent talking and laughing. “Are you hungry? Maybe we could grab lunch” he asks and you nod “that would be great.” 

You learn that Chris was flown in from Washington state and thoroughly enjoys the beach and the warm weather opposed to the rain that usually takes place this time of year. You are set to part ways agreeing to meet for drinks later that evening. 

Once you’re back to Graceland you enter the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. Taking a sip as Johnny is making breakfast for dinner “You hungry, mama? I’m making pancakes” he states trying to go back to the way things were “I’m sorry papi, I had a late lunch” you pause before continuing “but you know I love your pancakes.” You say with a smile. “And she’s not just talking about your ass” Jakes states as you both erupt in laughter “Oh you got jokes?” Your smile falters as Johnny looks at your wide eyes, spatula pointed at you. “Uhm Jakes said it, I was innocently minding my business drinking my water.” He rolls his eyes as he flips the pancake. You bump arms with Jakes, quietly laugh together.

After eating, you hangout with your friends that are home for the day. You’re getting ready to go out when you get a text from Chris asking if you wanted to meet up for the drinks you talked about. You smile as you reply that you’d love to. “Woah what’s with the smiling at your phone?” Charlie asks causing you to laugh “Nah, it’s nothing. But hey I’m gonna get ready and meet a friend to get drinks. I’ll meet up with you guys later!” You say as you make your way up the stairs to change.

Meanwhile “yo, she seem different today?” Johnny asks the group. “Idk man. Compared to the kicked puppy you looked like yesterday? I’d say she’s normal” Jakes says with a smirk. “Hippie chick mess with you or what?” Charlie asks. “Nah. I just idk. I think I messed up any chance with (Y/N)” Johnny says quietly before laying down covering his face with a blanket. “You know she’s kinda been waiting for you to make a move. Maybe, you making it with that chick last night, told (Y/N) all she needed to know.” Jakes says as he goes back to his phone whispering “dumbass”.

At the bar you met with Chris, you were enjoying a couple of beers and conversation getting to know each other. You were laughing and enjoying the friendly conversation. You admit, the sexual attraction was not there. He was cute, and friendly, but you just didn’t view him in that way, and a part of you wondered if it’s because of Johnny. But you refused to put yourself in that mindset. He slept with someone, case or not, he did and to be fair you couldn’t be mad at him for it. It just made clear how he viewed the situation between you. The flirting between you two is fun, nothing more, and that’s okay. That’s great because now you can go back to protecting your heart. 

You were having such a good conversation that you didn’t notice your roommates trickling in until Paul approached the bar and you felt a hand on your back. You turn and he smiles at you. You introduce Chris and Paul offers to sit with the rest of the group. You look at Chris as if asking if he’d be interested and he nodded and smiled at you. 

When you walk over everyone greets you with a smile, even Johnny, which means there’s nothing to worry about. You introduce Chris and explain you are working on a case together. You’re sitting in between Chris and Charlie mirroring Paul, Johnny and Jakes while Mike and Paige are on the ends. You’re all laughing telling stories and listening to Chris.You notice the way he and Paige look at each other and apparently Charlie does too because she leans in and whispers asking about Chris and if there’s something there. You explain that it’s just a case, but you would put in a good word to both of them about each other. 

You stand explaining you’ll get the next round and Chris stands with you. You whisper to him to stay and that Paige seems interested and he gives you a ‘are you sure’ look and you squeeze his arm and offer a kind smile before winking to Paige. At the bar you’re waiting and talking to the bartender who jokes that your date must be blind or gay to not be interested and then questioned if he actually was gay with a wink causing you to laugh. You bring back the bottles of beer, dispersing them appropriately. 

Everyone is yawning and the night is coming to a close and you get up and say your goodbye’s to Chris as he stays to talk to Paige. You’re walking back to Graceland when Mike jogs up to you, walking beside you. “That was kind of messed up back there...” he says sticking his hands in his pockets. You zip your hoodie higher and give him a questioning look as you cross your arms over your chest for warmth. “Paige and Chris? I mean weren’t you guys on a date?” He asks and you let out a light laugh “Nah, I wasn’t interested anyway” you explain. “Still.” He says bumping you with his shoulder. You laugh again and raise an eyebrow “for me or you?” He looks at you and it’s his turn to laugh. 

The rest of the walk to Graceland was quiet. Charlie and Briggs went their way, Jakes went to the kitchen and Johnny asked Mike to talk for a minute. You said goodnight to everyone as you walk up the stairs to your bedroom. You let out a sigh. You walk to the shower and take as long as you see fit before pulling on a shirt you stole from Johnny and some shorts. You pass Johnny as he goes to his room, offering a smile but quickly looking back down until you get to your room. You climb into bed and try to not let thoughts get to you. You’re half asleep when you can hear a vibration. 

You ignored your phone alerting you of a text, you ignored the knock on your door. You ignored the dip in your bed. “Char, I’m too tired to move, you’ll have to climb over me. “Is that something y’all do, cause… I have questions?” The question is barely above a whisper. You rub your eyes and whisper as you turn to face him “Johnny? What are you doing in here?” you ask groggily “I just wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry about what happened on the case with Jakes” he says as he rests a hand on your leg. “Johnny, it’s late, I’m tired. It happens, okay? Bad sex, she almost got away. It’s not a big deal. She’s been caught” you reassure closing your eyes. “Nah, I mean, you and me… we were flirting… We were.. idk..” he doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. “Johnny, go to bed, we’re friends, I’m not offended you slept with someone else. We’re good.” He sighs “(Y/N)… I…” He can’t seem to find the words. You turn away and lay your head back down. Not caring wether he stays or goes.

The next morning your bed is empty. You get up meditate and stretch. You get dressed and see Chris and Paige had sent you “thank you” texts. You roll your eyes as you go to shower. You spend your day keeping to yourself. Focusing on research. You hear a knock at your door “hey mama, you been in here all day” Paul says as he peers in. “Yeah, just needed some me time” you respond with a shrug of your shoulders. He walks in closing the door behind him. You turn in your chair as he sits on your bed. 

“Is it Chris?” Paul asks neutrally. “No and yes” you respond before pausing. “I was never interested in him like that. You know he’s not my type…” Paul smiles as you continue “but it was still nice to think someone was interested, you know? To think an agent was interested despite being an agent. I know dating for us isn’t really in the job description, but I don’t know” your words slowly fade. 

Paul reaches forward, placing a hand on your leg. “If it makes you feel any better Johnny’s been acting like someone kicked his dog. Ever since they came back. Hell, even on sight. He messed up. He knows that” he squeezes your leg before pulling away. “Johnny and I were never anything. We always just flirted. We weren’t together or even romantically involved so him sleeping with someone else isn’t something I can really get mad at.” You reply not daring to meet his eyes. Sitting back your head leans back and a sigh leaves your lips. 

Paul stands resting a hand on your shoulder before walking out. You begrudgingly turn back towards your computer getting information together for your case. You don’t realize how much time passes. You ignore invitations out, claiming you needed to research. Paige messaged that Chris was there so the research could wait. You told the group chat that you were turning your phone off until you were done, and that they knew what to do in case of an emergency.

AT THE BAR

“Well I tried” Paige says as she closes her phone. “Did I read the situation wrong?” Chris asks as he looks at Paige. “Nah man, she’s passionate. Always gets like this on a case. She takes her job too seriously sometimes, has to have someone snap her out of it.” Johnny explains as he takes a sip of his beer. A few moments go by and the conversation continues. Johnny is zoned out as he looks at the neck of his beer bottle. “Jakes” he says handing the beer over to a confused but willing Jakes. “Where you going?” Paul asks with a smile “I gotta snap my girl out of her own head” Johnny says as his roommates give him knowing looks. 

When Johnny makes it back he’s reciting what he’s going to say over and over in his head. He knocks on your door and waits a few minutes before opening your door. Your computer is off and your bed is made. Knowing he didn’t see you when he walked in, he quickly jogs to his room to grab a hoodie before going to the beach. When he opens the door to his room, he sees a lump on his bed. A lump underneath his blanket oddly the size of you, he thinks to himself. A smile forms on his lips as he turns to slowly close his door. 

He walks slowly to his bed, not wanting to disturb you. He moves the covers to see you in his tshirt, a different one from the night before, fast asleep. As carefully as he can he lays down next to you. Watching as you begin to stir awake. “mmm.. Johnny” you mumble stretching your body before blindly stretching your arm and touching a solid form that wasn’t there when you fell asleep, alerting you to wake up. As your eyes adjust you see a smiling Johnny “I’m so sorry J, I needed to get out of my room, and this is the only place that seemed comfortable” you say as you begin to get up. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Stay with me?” he asks as he lightly grabs your arm. You smile laying back down and moving closer to him. “Only for a little while” you say as you shut your eyes “Yeah, yeah” he says pulling you closer. You rest your head on his chest, your hand moving underneath his shirt onto his stomach “I just like to make sure they’re still there” you say not moving your hand from his abs. Johnny laughs before kissing the top of your head, holding you close.

A few hours go by, you and Johnny are asleep, tangled with each other under his blanket. When there’s a thud sound. You and Johnny stir awake as you hear the door open and multiple people stepping up the staircase. You both pause waiting for a distinct sound, arms still around each other, when finally, you hear Jakes yelling “jooooohhnnnnaaayyyy, did you” hiccup “did you finally tell (Y/N) how you feel??” he attempts to whisper yell. You both share a look. Just as Johnny thinks about the lock on his door Jakes attempts to turn the handle. “OOH Johnny, you have a girl in there?” Jakes asks slurring his words. “I don’t think he’s going to leave anytime soon” You whisper still holding onto Johnny. “(Y/N)” Jakes whisper yells as he turns to look at your door. “Oh no” you whisper. “Is Johnny in there?” you hear Jakes voice fainter as he moves away. “Hmmm. Oh shit!” Jakes says “Johnny and (Y/N) are in his room!! Mike Mike” he continues to yell whisper

Johnny looks at you for a moment studying your features. When you look at his lips and then back to his eyes you see him looking at your lips. You nod slightly and he comes in for a bruising kiss. He pulls away and gets out of bed as you fall back a smile from ear to ear. As he opens his bedroom door “Jakes! Listen man, my girl’s trying to sleep. She’s got a hell of a case going on right now and you should shut up.” Johnny says as he looks down at a sprawled out Jakes on the floor “I wasn’t whispering JT, I mean I wasn’t yelling, I wasssss whissspering.” Paul walks up and helps Johnny lift Jakes up and bring him to his own room. “Your girl huh?” Paul says and Johnny smirks before straight faced saying “Yeah. I know what I said.”


End file.
